kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Hantengu
|Hantengu}} was one of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Four.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Page 4 Appearance Personality Hantengu's primary form has a cowardice persona and is easily frightened by what occurs in his surroundings showing traits of being paranoid,easily afraid and delusional as despite the obvious evidence of his numerous crimes as a human he still believed that he was innocent and didn't do anything wrong and even as a Demon and killing and eating scores of innocent people he still stubbornly and delusionally believed that he was still innocent. The more threatened he feels then the more stronger his other personalities become. Sekido(積怒) - Anger - The personification of Hantengu's Anger,as such this clone has portrayed himself to be constantly angry,irritated,hateful and easily angered but also shows himself to be the most dominant of the emotion clones and seems to be the leader as he was the one who barked and gave orders to his fellow emotion clones when battling the Demon Slayers,he has even been shown to be harsh towards his fellow Clones as seen when he forcibly absorbed them against their will to Form Zohakuten Karaku(可楽) - Relaxed -True to its name this clone showcased himself to be the most relaxed and laid back of Hantengu's clones the entire time he was battling against Genya,Tanjiro and Nezuko he constantly praised them and instead of taking the battle seriously he instead saw it as nothing more than a game and seemed to only take interest in the new experiences he was obtaining such as being interested in the sensation of being Shot with a gun by Genya and again when he deemed that battleing Nezuko was no longer fun and half-hazardly attempted to finish her off in order to quickly run of seeking more entertainment. Aizetsu(哀絶) - Sorrow-True to his name this clone portrayed himself to be completely depressing,sour and negative as he constantly spoke and described everything as depressing. Yoroko(喜) - Delight - The most jovial and giddy of Hantengu's clones,similar to Karaku he seemed to view the entire battle against the Demon Slayers as nothing more than a game or as a source of entertainment,as seen when he happily complemented Tanjiro on his intelligence for correctly guessing that neither one of the four clones where the "Real" body and constantly exclaimed that the entire fight against Tanjiro was delightful. Zohakuten(憎珀天) - Hate - the Evolved form of Sekido after absorbing the other clones,Zohakuten has displayed the same traits of Sekido as being ill and easily enraged, spiteful and hateful towards his enemies due to deeming them as "Evil" for bullying the "weak and innocent" Hantengu showing that he was also a hypocrite due to Hantengue's own state as a demon and having eaten numerous innocent people.Out of the clones he was also shown to be the most intelligent and insightful aside from Sekido, as seen when he easily analyzed why Mitsuri Kanroji survived his powerful attacks and figured out the true source of her strength. Urami(恨み) - Resentment - the final of Hantengu's clones shown as a last ditch attempts at surviving,was shown to be just as hypocritical/delusional as Zohakuten and Hantengu as he angrily told Tanjiro not to bully and hurt his "weak and innocent" self and angrily asked why Tanjiro couldn't "see" his innocence. History Although not properly elaborated and only through bits and pieces of Hantengu's memories as he was killed,As a Human Hantengu was known to have committed many heinous crimes, Stealing from numerous innocent people and murdering them in various towns and cities all the while claiming that he was innocent and that it wasn't him that committed these crimes and blaming that his "Hands" were sole to blame for his action,Thus hinting that he was also mentally unstable and possibly delusional due to his claims. Eventually he was captures by a high ranked law official Magistrate and sentenced to death by decapitation despite his outrageous claims of innocents that were then silenced by threatening to cut of his "Sinful" hands instead,While imprisoned he was then approached by Muzan Kibutsuji who offered to "Help" him,after becoming a demon he then escaped his prison and silenced the Magistrate who condemned him to death,However with his dying breath the Magistrate told him that killing and silencing him didn't matter because eventually his past sins and actions will eventually see him punished in the future no matter what he did. Synopsis Red Light District Arc Having been summoned to a meeting of the Upper Moons, Hantengu corrected his colleague Gyokko over the amount of years since they had last met: one hundred and thirteen, a number which unnerved the horned Demon. He cringed as Akaza struck Doma, and bowed as Kibutsuji Muzan arrived. He listened as his leader revealed the death of Gyutaro and berated everyone present for their uselessness, causing the timid Demon to beg for forgiveness. Hantengu then quickly acknowledged Muzan's order for him and Gyokko to head over to an unknown location once the latter confirmed his newfound lead.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 4, 8, 11-15, 18 The high ranking Demon cringed again as Akaza viciously destroyed Doma's head, only for the former to get his hand lopped off by Kokushibo. He and Gyokko were then transported to their destination by the Biwa Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 2, 8-9 Swordsmith Village Arc At the swordsmiths' village, Hantengu crawled on the roof of a building, eager to fulfill their mission to avoid Muzan's wrath.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 105, Page 19 He encountered Kamado Tanjirou and Muichirou Tokitou shortly thereafter, swiftly avoiding an attack from the latter. He dodged a follow-up attack from Tanjirou, only to be kicked by Kamado Nezuko. His head was then severed by another attack from Muichirou, causing him to regenerate into two different Demons: Sekido and Karaku. As Muichirou and Tanjirou attempted to attack these newcomers, Karaku blew Muichirou far into the distance with a single wave of his leaf-like fan. The two then confronted Tanjirou and Nezuko, briefly exchanging biting comments at each other, with Sekido then attacking Tanjirou with a burst of electricity from his shakujō. The two failed to notice Shinazugawa Genya approaching them from behind with a gun.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 5-21 Genya's shot was true, decapitating Sekido but failing to completely do the same to Karaku, much to the latter's amusement. The young Demon Hunter finished the job with his sword, but the two then turned into four. One of the new Demons, reminiscent of a harpy, grabbed Tanjirou by the leg and flew off with him, while the other impaled Genya with a Jūmonji yari. The former congratulated Tanjirou on figuring out their strategy, while the latter commented on Genya's weakness. Tanjirou urged Nezuko to help Genya, prompting his abductor to reprimand him for this, before firing a concussive blast of sound at the Demon Hunter. The harpy-like version of Hantengu was surprised to find that his opponent had hacked off the leg holding him, a head then growing from the severed limb to fire the sound blast at a shocked Tanjirou.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 2-15 The disembodied head of the harpy-like Hantengu was swiftly cut in two by Tanjirou, swiftly turning into two mouths that fired their sound blasts at him once more. However, their attack power had been lessened due to so many divisions, leading Tanjirou to cut them once more. The main body of the harpy-Hantengu appeared behind the young Demon Hunter, firing another sound blast, which was dodged, but followed up by a vicious claw attack to Tanjirou's chest. The harpy-Hantengu boasted about the sharpness of his claws, promising to carve up the young Demon Hunter, only to discover the youth had sliced his face in two. As Tanjirou prepared a follow-up attack, harpy-Hantengu attempted to fire the sound blast once more, only to have his jaw cut off, the final blow incoming. Elsewhere, Karaku held back a transformed Nezuko, taunting her while Sekido told him to finish her off. The yari-wielding Hantengu, Aizetsu, offered to finish her off, only to discover he couldn't pull his weapon out of Genya, who promptly shot Aizetsu's head into bits.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 8-19 Sekido reprimanded Aizetsu for this, the yari-wielding Hantengu then pulled his weapon out and slashed Genya across the chest. Regenerating his head, Aizetsu reprimanded his opponent for not dying immediately, and then noticed that Genya had begun to pray. Sekido commanded his fellow emotion Demon to crush the scarred Demon Hunter's head, which resulted in the yari being swung at Genya's head. The weapon hit nothing but the floor, the Upper Moon's opponent appearing behind him, swinging his sword at Aizetsu's head. This ambush was foiled by a burst of electricity from Sekido, who was shot at by their highly resilient opponent, much to his frustration. Aizetsu then swung his yari, smashing Genya into a wall. Karaku commented that his allies were having fun, and told Nezuko that he was done with her, driving a foot through her chest.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 2-10 He then told his fellow emotion Demons to stab and electrocute her until she didn't move anymore, ripping off one of Nezuko's hands off after his speech. She responded with a sudden counterattack, nearly decapitating Karaku and splashing him with her blood. Igniting it with her Demon abilities, she then torn the hand that held his leaf fan and the leg in her chest off. As Sekido demanded to know what Karaku was doing, Nezuko waved the torn arm and fan towards the latter, blowing him into the distance. She attempted to do the same to Sekido, who foiled her attempt by stabbing her in the neck with the butt end of his staff and electrocuting her. Elsewhere, the harpy-Hantengu continued to battle Tanjirou, managing to land a blow while avoiding one from his opponent, and circled around for another attempt. Aizetsu continued to confront Genya, who once again was praying, confused as to how he was still alive and wondering what he was. The Demon Hunter introduced himself, the name of the man who would kill the sorrow Demon in this place.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 11-19 As the harpy-Hantengu swooped in for his next attack, he is stabbed through the mouth by Tanjirou, causing the two of them to crash into the building Nezuko and Genya are fighting in. Sekido, still in the process of electrocuting Nezuko, demanded to know what Karaku and Urogi, the harpy-Hantengu, were doing, and manifested a shakujō from his palm. He thrust the weapon at Tanjirou, who blocked it with Urogi's foot. Sekido praised Tanjirou's instincts, as his electricity cannot be transferred through his own cells, and has his tongue cut in half. As his Demon Hunter opponent freed Nezuko from his other shakujō, Sekido attacked the young man from behind, pinning him to the ground. His attack was stopped from doing any further damage by Nezuko, who lit the Anger Demon on fire with her blood technique. Just then, Karaku reappeared, using his fan to demolish part of the building his foes were fighting in, incapacitating both of them. He, Sekido, and Urogi then prepared to finish the pair.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 2-15 However, their would-be victims recovered quickly, but were knocked down again by an electricity blast from Sekido. Urogi swooped in to attack them, but his attempt was dodged. As the two ran away, Sekido reprimanded Karaku for his slowness, telling him to level the whole building, which the fan Demon quickly accomplished. He then noted that the two no longer had any place to hide.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 15-20 Seeing Tanjirou with a burning blade, Urogi was unfazed and charged in to attack the swordsman as Sekido and Karaku watched. However, Sekido realized that the youth's blade was just like the swordsman's from Muzan's memories, so much so that their very visages seemed to be overlapping. Tanjirou then unleashed a devastating Dance of the Fire God technique, inflicting grievous injuries to each of the three emotion Demons. A short distance away, Genya had managed to heavily injure Aizetsu, pinning him to a tree with his own yari and ripping his head off.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 5-11 Each of the Demons hit by Tanjirou's attack reacted differently: Urogi simply screaming in pain, Karaku panicking over his apparent lack of regeneration, and Sekido berating the latter, stating they were still regenerating, but at a much slower pace. Sekido was the first to recover, firing his electricity blast at Tanjirou, Nezuko, and Genya, who were in the process of finding Hantengu's fifth body. Elsewhere, this fifth entity cowered, confident that the other emotion Demons would beat all the "bad guys".Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 12-14, 17-18 Tanjirou directed Genya towards the location of the fifth Hantengu, with Nezuko and himself providing cover for their scarred ally, with an immediate attack launched by Karaku, forcing the youth to grip a nearby tree while Sekido prepared to attack once more. He was attacked by Nezuko, who was immediately pierced by a recovered Aizetsu, who Sekido also attempted to attack, only to have his shakujō hand severed by Tanjirou.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 2-5 The Anger Demon realized that the youth was improving in ability as the battle progressed, just as he had been told and had observed thus far, noting he experienced explosive growth in critical situations. Urogi's right wing was subsequently severed by Tanjirou, and Aizetsu was grabbed by Nezuko's using both her hands and feet and lit on fire. Seeing this, Sekido desperately looked to see what Karaku was up to. The Joy Demon used his fan to crush Tanjirou into the ground, turning to attack one of the others, only for his fan arm and fan to be split in two by the youth's fiery counterattack. Furious, he stomped on the youth, who continued to give Genya directions on how to find the Upper Moon's fifth body. The two were ultimately successful, the fifth Hantengu cowering at the sight of Genya. The scarred youth shot at the tiny emotion Demon, to no effect, but the miniature Hantengu ran from him regardless. He was pursued by Genya, who swung his blade at the Fear Demon's neck, only for it to break. Another gunshot yielded a similar result, with Sekido attacking Genya from behind almost immediately afterward.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 5-18 Just as Sekido was about to land the fatal blow, his arm was severed by Tanjirou, causing him to land only a minor blow. As the Anger Demon reeled from the attack, Aizetsu attempted to attack Tanjirou from behind with a flurry of air slashes. His attack was foiled by Genya, who took the brunt of the attack, allowing Tanjirou to land a blow with his fiery blade on the miniature Hantengu, who screamed in agony.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 11, 13-19 As the Fear Demon continued to shriek, a sixth Hantengu appeared from behind Tanjirou, who continued to press his attack. However, the boost he had gotten from Nezuko's blood had ran out, the blade being halted by the miniature-Hantengu's thick neck. Genya shot at the sixth Hantengu, who struck at one of the drums on his body, summoning an amalgamation of tree and dragon, which attacked Tanjirou. Nezuko rescued her brother from this attack at the cost of her leg, the sixth Hantengu wrapping his miniature copy in a protective covering of branches. This new form was revealed to be the result of Sekido absorbing Karaku, Urogi, and Aizetsu, who reacted with a strong glare as Tanjirou told him to stop protecting his Fear counterpart. He asked him if he had a problem with what he was doing, calling the pair of Demon Hunters evil, as the mini Hantengu cowered and trembled in his wooden protection. He answered Tanjirou's question of why he had said they were evil by pointing out their attack on his smaller version, something he called "pure injustice" and something "only a savage would do". He stood impassively as Tanjirou pointed out his misdeeds, promising to cut the Hatred Demon's head off.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 2-18 In the end, Tanjirou manage to behead him using Dance of the Fire God: Flame Waltz. However, the head Tanjirou just cutted was not the real Hatengu head, proven as the headless body of Hatengu continues to run away. As the sun is about to rise, Tanjirou finally decides to continue in hia pursuit upon Nezuko sacrifice. Tanjirou eventually locates Hatengu real body inside of Headless Hatengu heart. Ultimately, Hatengu finally dies after Tanjirou slashed his torso. However, Hatengu manage to informs Muzan about Nezuko sunlight immunity beforehand. Abilities and Powers Stealth - Hantengue's skills in stealth and infiltration was shown when he easily managed to infiltrate the blacksmith village of the demon slayer corps,one of their most vital and well fortified bases without any of the numerous guards noticing and again managed to sneak up on Both Muichiro and Tanjiro without them noticing,despite the first being a Pillar and having prodigal skill in battling demons and the latter's superhuman sense of smell. Demon Abilities Division of emotions: '''Hantengu can split apart into several younger looking forms, each with their own personalities and powers. Each is identified by their clothing and a kanji tatto labelling their core emotion. * '''Sekido (Anger): Weilds a staff with the ability to conjure lightning. Presented as the leader of the four emotions. When endangered he devours his brothers to evolve into Zou Hakuten '''(Hatred), who can create trees and wooden monsters. * '''Karaku (Joy): Creates forceful gusts of wind with leaf shaped fans. * Aizetsu (Sorrow): Weilds an extending Yari that can pierce his victims rapidly. * Urogi (Pleasure): A gleeful demon with harpy-like wings and the power to blast sonic waves from the tattoos on his tongues. * Hantengu (Fear): A diminutive version of the original body and also the main body possessing Hantengu's "Core"due to this body has incredable amounts of physical fortification and durability,even with Genya's sun steel bullets or swords was able to penitrate this bodies skin. *'Urami '(Resentment): The Final Emotion body detachment created by Hantengu as a last line of defense, being essentially a larger more physically powerful version of his "Original" Body,with it being primarily used as a living armor by hiding the one true body inside its heart. Enhanced Strength: Trivia Quotes ru:Хантенгу Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists